Talk:User Theories/@comment-12416777-20140426074956
Whilst reading “The Fault In Our Stars” I noticed the name Cassius next to a Shakespeare quote and more Shakespeare references and it made me think of DH so I googled it and this is what I found: http://www.cliffsnotes.com/literature/j/julius-caesar/character-analysis/cassius The most significant characteristic of Cassius is his ability to perceive the true motives of men – I have seen what men believe Caesar says of him, "He reads much Out the Candles – You’ve read a string of novels; / He is a great observer and he looks / Quite through the deeds of men." The great irony surrounding Cassius throughout the play is that he nullifies his greatest asset when he allows Brutus to take effective control of the republican faction. – I think I’ve lost control Cassius believes that the nobility of Rome are responsible for the government of Rome. They have allowed a man to gain excessive power – I became your puppetmaster Guard – I hate the power over me you retain, I think you know you’re pulling the strings again the Guillotine – He will be the one who ties his puppet strings around his wrist; therefore, they have the responsibility to stop him, and with a man of Caesar's well-known ambition, that can only mean assassination. III (Echodeath) – they could do nothing to stop their death Cassius intensely dislikes Caesar personally, but he also deeply resents being subservient to a tyrant, and there are indications that he would fight for his personal freedom under any tyrant Strays - To be truly free, freedom comes not from but through me In the conversation, he appeals to Brutus' sense of honour, nobility, and pride – Defending your pride more than he presents concrete examples of Caesar's tyrannical actions. Later, he is more out rightly devious in the use of forged notes, the last of which prompts Brutus to leave off contemplation and to join the conspiracy of Cancer – the coup d’etat III (Echodeath) – she schemed and plotted Clearly, Cassius has his negative aspects. He envies Caesar the Guillotine - He will be the jealousy Cassius is also highly emotional Out the Candles – Embrace all these feelings III (Echodeath) – she became a creature of hate, she was filled with rage and from her there came a scream, she felt all the anger that had guided her to the sun Symphonic – just to hear you scream He displays extreme hatred in his verbal attack on Caesar during Lupercal; he almost loses control – I think I’ve lost control because of fear when Popilius reveals that the conspirators' plans have been leaked of Cancer – You killed my plan; he gives vent to anger in his argument – All this anger – I will scream until my lungs collapse with Brutus in the tent at Sardis. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julius_Caesar_(play) The early scenes deal mainly with Brutus's arguments with Cassius and his struggle with his own conscience – Twisted by my warring conscience The growing tide of public support soon turns Brutus against Caesar (pt.II) - The best friend that you’ve been to me, but I wanna be your enemy Caesar's assassination – So kill a king Piercing Giga Drill – Fight against your execution is one of the most famous scenes of the play. At this point, Caesar utters the famous line "Et tu, Bruté?" ("And you, Brutus?” i.e. "You too, Brutus?"). Shakespeare has him add, "Then fall, Caesar," (pt.II) DEMO – I’m falling to the enemy – as you fall away – Let me fall House Party – now you fall, I could die here tonight suggesting that Caesar did not want to survive such treachery, therefore becoming a hero Legendary Sannin – A hero to them The conspirators make clear that they committed this act for Rome, not for their own purposes and do not attempt to flee the scene. After Caesar's death, Brutus delivers an oration defending his actions – Defending your pride, and for the moment, the crowd is on his side. He shows Caesar's bloody, lifeless body Tape – Leave a haunting empty vessel to the crowd to have them shed tears and gain sympathy for their fallen hero (pt.II) DEMO – I’m falling to the enemy http://www.cliffsnotes.com/literature/j/julius-caesar/character-analysis/caesar In using Julius Caesar as a central figure, Shakespeare is less interested in portraying a figure of legendary greatness Legendary Sannin – a legend to me than he is in creating a character who is consistent with the other aspects of his drama. Flavius concludes his criticism of Caesar in Act I, Scene 1, by expressing his fear that Caesar desires to "soar above the view of men Piercing Giga Drill – Trust me and we’ll fly not fall / And keep us all in servile fearfulness." He does not fear Cassius because he believes himself to be beyond the reach of mere humans of Cancer – Hoping for something that’s still out of reach Piercing Giga Drill – Reach out with your fist and he caps his explanation of his incapability of experiencing fear by observing. His potential for evil is further emphasized by the swiftness with which he summarily has Flavius and Marullus "put to silence." Piercing Giga Drill – Locked in the silence – I won’t be silenced by some blood Guard (Live) – When the voices are cut out I am silent once again He expresses a fatalistic acceptance of the inevitability of death when he tells Calphurnia how strange it is to him "that men should fear; / Seeing that death, a necessary end, / Will come when it will come." Out the Candles - You wanted a kingdom, and an afterlife, There for you, canopic jars waiting too. And still you try and distance yourself from death Caesar openly displays a superstitious nature, but also from the beginning he displays a propensity to ignore warnings and signs that should alert a man of his beliefs. Cassandra Metaphor He does not fear Cassius, although he knows him to be a danger to political leaders, because he believes that he and Cassius occupy two separate levels of existence. Cassius is a man; Caesar, a demigod. world / Analogue world? Real world / Echoplane? Is the Echoplane the world of the demigods/gods? Echo? Just random other things that relate to Shakespeare: - You say you won’t act, but the whole world’s a stage – I’m Banquo, I’m Julius Caesar Strays – Get the others and cut to the next scene I believe that Sparkles* sees similarities between |Caesar and himself| and |Cassius and Cassandra| Now the important bit: Sparkles* -> Like a star -> As someone pointed out * can be all -> All the stars -> All the lights in the sky are stars -> All the lights in the sky are falling to the ground -> Sparkles* is falling to the ground -> “Then fall Caesar” Anything I missed? :P - Chloe